dinosaur_homefandomcom-20200214-history
JMD
JMD is a member of Dinosaur Home, and is the founder of the Dinosaur Home Wiki using his Wikia name JMDAWC. History 'Months as a Guest' He first arrived as a guest on 23 March 2012, and soon after that he expanded his activity from the who vs who threads outward. When he found HitBear, he found him annoying. In fact, he had insulted HitBear once because his "Rule #1" about Who vs Who threads involving Tyrannosaurus seemed like nonsense to JMD. JMD continued to be a guest. When he discovered topix.com/forum/science/dinosaurs he soon thought that Dinosaur Home was getting too slow-paced for him, and soon moved to Topix in July. 'Return from Topix' In September 2012 he thought that topix.com/forum/science/dinosaurs was too full of trolls, and was bugged by them. He decided to come back to Dinosaur Home as JMD-577. However, with it he accidentally brought along some of the forum's trolls. The trolls he brought along created "sockpuppets" (when a troll makes several more accounts for his or her self.) A few weeks went by, and then, because of Red Clay's persistence to create an account, he made one. The trolls that he accidentally brought along were quick to put a rating of -2 on him, and made bad comments. JMD became outraged and soon attacked the trolls themselves. He said the next day that he was sorry for all that happened, and began to create friends. 'Banning' On 28 April 2013, jade PMed JMD that she had found out JMD was younger than 18. She told him to look over the Community Rules. The next day, a moderator banned JMD because he offended people on the website. 'Un-Banning' On 9 July 2013 JMD found that he could now make comments as a guest (JMD could not do that before.) JMD immediately talked to the admins and moderators about his problem of his account being banned. Molly Bain came into action and listened to what JMD had to say. JMD said that he did not intend for anyone to be offended on Dinosaur Home because of him, and was sorry for any offenses (whether intentional or unintentional) he had done to other users. The next day, Molly Bain decided to un-ban JMD and applaud him, and sent him a friendship request. JMD accepted the friendship request and is now able to again access Dinosaur Home from his account. 'Relations' JMD is welcomed throughout Dinosaur Home, and is a very respected member. As stated before, he had a dislike towards HitBear, ironically regarding the debates of what he would later think of as "irrelevant" types of Who vs Who threads. He would often favour Deinosuchus should it be involved, but today insists he is not a "fanboy", and, to be fair, he justified (and still justifies) his points. More recently, he has developed good relations with many of the members that arrived in 2013/2014, likely due to many being as active as him and/or the same age. He often backs up these up these people should they be involved in an incident (Privately or publicly), and is not afraid to stand up for what he feels is right. One of these people is Dinosir. In spite of this, he once blocked Dinosir from messaging him during his campaign to remove all "irrelevant or off-topic" types of who vs who threads. He would also block users who had different beliefs from him, though this seemingly ridiculous act was undone. Account Information Currently, JMD's User Rating is 27 and he is a Champion. He has also gained a Top Contributor Shield, and is currently at the top of the All-Time Top Contributors list. That position was previously held by JSpencer. JMD once was the biggest blogger with more than 80 blog posts but that has largely shrunk to 19 due to his deleting of blogs that were off-topic, unnecessary to him, or unnoticed. *note: this page was made by JMD himself, which is probably why he has so much information on this page.